


The Kaleidoscope Committee

by Dark Automaton (0Dark_Automaton0)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Culture, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Comedy with a splash of sadness, God Tier powers on crack, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Interdimensional Aliens, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Slendy can talk but prefers not to, Timeline What Timeline, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Dark_Automaton0/pseuds/Dark%20Automaton
Summary: Jeff is going to be reaching his 21st birthday soon, and the eighth anniversary of his transformation is nigh. However, not all is well, as his mentor and host, the Slender Man, alerts him to a looming threat that will soon awaken.In spite of the rather disarming name, Der Ritter insists that the "Kaleidoscope Committee" is nothing to be laughed at. Whether or not this is true is something that Jeff finds to be up for debate.





	1. => Inform them

The room was dark and drab, but it fit its humble purpose well. The old 50's era wallpaper peeled, there was some sort of unidentifiable fungus in one of the damp corners, and at least three spiders had made a living space out of the broken ceiling fan. The television flickered from the weather broadcast, heralding the arrival of the viewer's friend. The pseudo-human smiled, as if it wasn't his default expression,

"Hey Slendy, how's hunting?"

 The entity did not answer, only giving a single nod. That was his weird way of telling his 'proteges' to follow him, or rather, get up and near him to teleport elsewhere. Jeff picked himself off the torn beanbag chair, winced, and then shook his sleeping leg awake. He noted to himself to steal some pillows on his next fix. He had a slight limp as he approached Slenderman, who had appeared to have been ignoring him besides the obvious. Usually, Slendy liked to follow people around the room with his whole blank face, like an owl, but he seemed to be completely still then.

Jeff waved it off as the creature being in one of his "moods," and allowed for the scenery to change abruptly from drab apartment to dusty warehouse. He would have laughed at any notions of a "Creepy Mansion;" as much power as the "Children of Zalgo" have, it would require several metric fucktons of borrowed power for anything bigger then a cottage. Unless you wanted to wait forever for one or two dumb and curious humans to wander in without reporting it to their local authorities - or arguably worse, their Internet, you kept all your power to your body and stayed wherever you could find. Well, if you needed sleep, but that was a whole other can of worms.

The warehouse was one of many abandoned in the lot; nobody really cared to go after it after the place had been blasted with radiation some several decades ago. Jeff never bothered to ask if this was Chernobyl, or something of the like. The warehouse the two were in was used to store mechanical parts, though he couldn't tell what they were with the labels faded off. Slenderman beckoned him to follow into the small monitoring room adjacent to the massive sliding door. This room often acted as an informal "board room." Jeff quirked a burnt eyebrow, wondering what this was all about.

When they entered, Jeff promptly sat down on the worn down desk chair that had been placed in front of the table, Slenderman opting to stand by the wall. Jeff jolted when he noticed someone else in the room, a certain someone covered with stitches. "HOLY SHIT, BRO!" Jeff managed to leap over the table, knocking over several papers in the process, to reach for his brother. Liupold Woods, or "Homicidal Liu" as many called him, strained a smile, as it is rather hard to move your face when it struggles to stay in one piece,

"Hey Jeff, long time no see?"

"This is not the time for brotherly reunions," Slenderman said bluntly. His method of speech had been something Jeff had only recently gotten used to; it sounded more like a less clunky Microsoft Sam whispering directly into someone's head, like the kind of effect you get with earphones. Slendy didn't talk enough for it to be a common thing, but then again, he only ever spoke when only words could get the message across. This must have been serious. Jeff reluctantly let go of his death grip on Liu, settling down into the chair besides his brother. Slenderman continued,

"We are gathered here tonight to let you two know of a rather ancient threat that has been steadily rising over the past few hundred years. The Kaleidoscope Comittee-"

"The Kal-eye-des-cope Committee?" Jeff interrupted, scoffing, before receiving a smack from one of Slenderman's shadowy tendrils, before Der Ritter elaborated, "Yes, that is what they are called. Not very intimidating, we are well aware, but they are nothing to be laughed at. They are likely the largest reason our kind hasn't been able to congregate in millennia."

"What do they do?" Liu asked, much more politely than his brother.

"They are a group of powerful beings hailing from a series of foreign universes, drastically different from our own. Some identify as being human, whilst others identify by a species that shares the name of 'Troll' from the creatures of folklore. They claim to want only to live for their own sake, but they are notorious for interfering with Lord Zalgo's plans."

"How so?"

"They have a tendency to murder his mortal followers en masse," Slenderman stated, "Whenever they try to capture a young human for sacrifice, they're almost always there to interfere and promptly track down any members of the local sect. Once the members are discovered, they are lured or otherwise forced out of their homes and slaughtered in isolated areas, where they wont be caught. Sometimes Committee members go to the actual ceremony and kill anyone in ceremonial robes, sparing only the sacrifice."

"Hey, dragging people out of their homes and killing them is our job!" Jeff grumbled, not without a hint of sarcasm. Liu looked concerned, "Do they come after 'blessed folk?' People like us?"

Slenderman nodded, "If they catch you alone, especially if you are hunting, they will kill you. Permanently. Some may try and give you a chance if you aren't hunting, since you are so young and still very human in most aspects, but don't expect them to leave you without a 'warning.' They like to beat naughty children of the night. They also have a habit of exorcising any spirits they come across, so don't expect Ben or Sally to come and help you, because they will be dragged to the 'proper afterlife' if they do."

"Okay, so, how do we know who these demon-hunting fuckers are?" Jeff asked bluntly, "We can't run away if we don't know who they are."

"That is where the trouble lies, I'm afraid," Slenderman explained, "The Kaleidoscope Committee has already formulated a spell that hides their true forms, which they would only ever reveal in two known scenarios: They wish to battle full force or they wish to intimidate you into surrender. It'd be wise to pick surrender if there are no escape routes. Their true forms are typically dark dull color, black or sometimes white hair, yellow eyes, and warmly colored horns. Their appearances between individuals vary, but the best way to check is the horns. They look quite a bit like candy-corn, and come in some very bizarre shapes. Some of them also have wings that match the color of their blood, but don't expect to damage them enough to tell."

Jeff and Liu nodded, the latter saying, "Thanks for telling us. Why have you only told us now?"

"Because their leaders have just awoken. Zalgo help you both if they discover us."


	2. =>Capture

Jeff was on yet another one of his nightly runs. Well, running from the cops, that is. Damn, those bastards sure were persistent, he could have sworn he heard the dogs right on his heels. He fled into the woods, probably the safest place to be when you're like him. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief, until he slammed right into something.

“Ow, hey!”

It was a girl, much to Jeff's surprise. He didn't really care much for her appearance, although it would have been much smarter of him to at least give himself a second or two to observe the stranger before lunging for the attack. His knife only met thin air, as the girl had disappeared in a flash of brilliant green light. Jeff's face met the dirt as soon as his body hit the ground, a foot meeting his head and pinning him where he laid.

He heard the click of a gun, “Alright, that wasn't exactly a very polite greeting. How about you give me your name first before lunging at me with a knife?”

“I'm Jeff the Killer! Get your pretty little foot off of me, and maybe we can get you to sleep.”

The foot let up, only for it to slam into his face. Jeff yelped, “Ow, what the hell?!”

Still, the girl didn't put her foot back, only stepping away a few paces. Jeff took note of her appearance; black hair, dark skin, dark clothes, big glasses, and... glowing green eyes? Okay, definitely not a human. In her arms there was a neon green rifle, and judging by the massive cartridge it was a machine gun. He didn't remember her having that when he first had a go at her...

She glared at him, “Look, I don't care if you've just gotten yourself a title, or if you're a proxy to the goddamn Slenderman himself; you don't just start stabbing random strangers in the woods! Do you _want_ to get filled with bullets?

“And that's besides the fact that you've obviously killed something,” she gestured to the blood on his clothing. He shrugged, “I don't usually check, if it, uh, makes you want to kill me less.”

“Not really.”

“Shit.”

“But,” she added, unsure, “I can't kill you now. You've got some people in high places who want to see what the fresh meat's like, among your kind. So... yeah, don't expect to keep your lunch for this part of the trip.”

“Wait a minute, what?” Jeff asked, and the girl grabbed his arm like a vice. All of the sudden, the ground fell from under him, and everything was consumed by green light. He slapped his free hand to his mouth, forgetting the knife and dropping it to the ground they left behind. It felt like being put on the single most turbulent rollercoaster rides in history; the kind that have to get taken down for killing the occupants by shaking them till their brains were too bruised to function.

The ride stopped when he fell a good three feet to the cold hard ground. He felt woozy, barely keeping it together enough to see the girl not too far from him, completely unscathed. His hand rose, only to meet glass between him and the mysterious girl. Gas leaked in from the vents of the enclosure, and the pseudo-human fell asleep.

\---

Liu had been wandering the woods, on patrol for any campers passing by Slenderman's territory, when he found Jeff's knife. It was the same old kitchen knife from their childhood home, complete with the shoddy silver scribbling on the handle, “JEFF.” Liu furrowed his brow in confusion, Jeff cherished this thing about the same as any of his actual limbs. Why did he just drop it?

Liu looked about for more clues, noting the scuff marks in the dirt. It looked like there was a fight, and Liu worried that Jeff might have gone after another “child of the night.” It wouldn't exactly be the first time the guy had pissed off one of Slendy's friends. Liu shuddered at the thought.

Although, that didn't explain why he would have just left the knife. Liu remembered with a jolt what Slenderman had told him, about the “Kaleidoscope Committee.” He pocketed the knife, and ran towards the center of the woods. If anyone had answers, it was Slendy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Liupold is an actual name; it's an older form of Leopold.


End file.
